It is often desired to secure an elongated object to some other object. For example, in automotive controls flexible cables are used to remotely operate a device. Each end of the cable sheath must be fastened to a stationary surface. It is desirable that the cable be easily installed and locked into place as well as easily removed, and that the fastener or retainer be strong axially and strong to resist unwanted disassembly.
Usually snap-in cable retainers have utilized a cantilever snap beam of some sort to allow movement of a retaining tab about an axis. These have relied on a strong retention spring force to secure the cable. Such spring force must also be overcome to assemble the cable to the retainer, so that assembly is not easy. Intentional release is also difficult; even if release tabs are provided to pull apart retaining elements, the pulling maneuver is generally awkward to execute.